La Casa de los Cinco Venenos
by ChelseaInc
Summary: Inspirada en la película de kung fu del mismo nombre producida por la Shaw Brothers en 1978, esta historia narra las aventuras de los alumnos de la "Casa de los Cinco Venenos", una de las escuelas más temidas y odiadas en el mundo de las artes marciales, y cómo el maestro le da una misión a su último discípulo, la cual lo sumergirá en un mundo de intrigas y traiciones.
1. La Casa de los Cinco Venenos

**La Casa de los Cinco Venenos**

_Inspirada en la película de kung fu del mismo nombre producida por la Shaw Brothers en 1978, esta historia narra las aventuras de los alumnos de la "Casa de los Cinco Venenos", una de las escuelas más temidas y odiadas en el mundo de las artes marciales, y cómo el maestro le da una misión a su último discípulo, la cual lo sumergirá en un mundo de intrigas y traiciones, peleas, amistad y amor._

_Tomando a varios de mis personajes favoritos del anime, los protagonistas serán Vegeta y Gokú (Dragon Ball Z), Seto Kaiba y Yami Yugi (Yugioh), Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan) y Li Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), además, aparecerán varios personajes de mi creación acompañando a estos héroes en sus aventuras. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

**I**

La noche sería larga. Li Syaoran se preguntaba si su maestro podría seguir resistiendo, pero por su estado de salud, lo dudaba. Hasta la cocina, donde preparaba el agua caliente con que seguiría tratando a su mentor se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de su tos.

— Maestro, por favor resista. Ya voy con otro poco de agua — gritó el joven.

Después de algunos instantes, Syaoran apagó el fuego y corrió con otro poco de agua para vertirla sobre la tina en que descansaba el viejo maestro, tratando de mitigar un poco su agonía.

— Escúchame, Syaoran — lo increpó el anciano.

— No se esfuerce, no debe hablar — interrumpió el joven tras vaciar toda el agua caliente.

— Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. Presta atención. Syaoran, tú has sido mi último alumno, y lamento no haberte enseñado todo lo que sé, pero has visto cómo mi salud ha decaído y estoy cercano a morir. ¿Podrás cumplir mi última voluntad?

El joven asintió mientras se sentaba frente para prestar mejor atención a las palabras de su maestro.

— Como he dicho, tú eres el último de mis discípulos, por lo que hay más. Antes de ti entrené a cinco muchachos, los legendarios guerreros que llevan los nombres de animales venenosos, por ello, nuestra escuela es conocida como "La Casa de los Cinco Venenos", y sabes que es temida, pero también odiada en todo el mundo de las artes marciales.

—A estas alturas ya no sé de ellos ni qué es lo que hace. Desconozco si siguen la senda del bien o se desviaron hacia el camino del mal. Te hablaré de ellos. Primero, entrené a los guerreros Cienpiés y Serpiente, que son los mayores de todos ustedes. Luego, tomé a un sólo alumno, el guerrero Escorpión, y finalmente, pude ser mentor del Dragón y el Sapo, los menores del grupo. Ellos no se conocen entre sí. Por ello, quiero que los busques y que descubras a qué se dedican. Si son buenos, déjalos vivir, pero si son malos, debes eliminarlos.

Syaoran escuchaba con atención. La misión comenzaba a tornarse complicada, pero a la vez interesante.

— Sin embargo, esta no será una misión fácil, Syaoran. Por el tiempo que te entrené no pudiste convertirse en maestro, por lo que derrotar a alguno de ellos será difícil a pesar de que conoces las técnicas de los cinco estilos. Tú única opción será aliarte con alguno de los que hacen el bien para acabar con los malos.

— Ya entiendo, maestro.

— No es todo, hijo. Deseo pedirte algo más. En mis tiempos de juventud hice el mal y hoy me arrepiento de ello. Con los miembros de mi anterior klan amasé una fortuna de forma incorrecta y ahora, él guarda ese tesoro. Tus compañeros conocen sobre ese dinero y seguramente estarán intentando apoderarse de él. Busca a mi ex colega y adviértele de los peligros que correrá si es buscado por mis cinco ex alumnos. Si puede, que lo reparta entre los más necesitados.

El joven miraba pensativo. ¿Será que podría embarcarse en tan difícil aventura? No le costó mucho decidir.

— Cuente conmigo, maestro. Lo haré.

El maestro sonrió. Confiaba en Syaoran, lo había comenzado a entrenar hace dos años, cuando él sólo tenía 16. Aprendía rápido y era entusiasta, quizá pudiera vencer en esta misión, sino lo creyera, no se la habría encomendado.

— Ahora, trate de descansar — añadió el muchacho — mañana me dará las pistas necesarias para encontrar a cada una de estas personas.

Li Syaoran, el hermano menor, se dispuso a acostar a su maestro en la cama para que descansara. Sabía que su tiempo estaba cerca y que pronto tendría que salir al mundo a enfrentarse con un sinfín de misterios y aventuras, pero no tenía miedo. Al contrario, estaba más que ansioso.


	2. Tres extrañas personas

_Tras la muerte de su maestro, Syaoran comenzará la misión que le fue asignada en una aldea en el trópico._

_El joven no conoce a nadie y comenzará la búsqueda con pocas pistas, pero en este lugar, nada es lo que parece y la presencia de personas extrañas le alentará a continuar su misión._

**II**

Syaoran levantó la vista mientras se acercaba. Era una aldea más grande que las normales, pero dudaba si podía considerar ese lugar como una ciudad. "Aquí debe ser Shufangya, el poblado donde me dijo mi maestro que comenzara la misión", pensó para sí el joven. Hace una semana, el chico había emprendido el viaje hasta este lugar, en medio del trópico.

Su mentor había fallecido 10 días antes y no quiso perder mucho tiempo antes de embarcarse en la misión que él le había encomendado. A final de cuentas, no tenía familia y él viejo peleador había sido lo más cercano a un padre que él conoció.

Ahora, aquí estaba, a las puertas de esta población de aproximadamente 5 mil habitantes. El lugar no le desagradó. Rodeada de verdes colinas, Shufangya tenía varias casas de todos los colores y a su lado, un enorme río que hacía el paisaje muy vistoso. Y después de que decidió que la aldea le gustaba, se apresuró a entrar.

La plaza del lugar estaba muy viva. Puestos en la calle llenos de frutas, verduras, carnes y más cosas, hacían que el tránsito de personas fuera lento, pues muchos se deban cita a esa hora para hacer sus compras del día. El bullicio era enorme. Syaoran pasó por un puesto de panecillos y por una moneda, se compró una bolsa con cinco de ellos. Algo para mitigar el hambre que tenía. Buscó un lugar donde pudiera detenerse a comerlos.

Después de darle un mordisco al primer pan, el joven de 18 años notó que la gente se abría paso por la presencia de alguien más. Entonces, apareció la figura de un hombre rubio y joven, con un gesto de seriedad en el rostro y el uniforme de la policía del lugar, que hizo que el silencio inundara la plaza. Después de todo, parecía que estaba dando la ronda de rutina para supervisar que todo marchara en orden.

Mientras observaba la escena, no se dio cuenta que otra persona se estrelló con él. Syaoran volteó y se percató que también era policía.

— Oh, disculpe — dijo el joven de ojos cafés, pero el policía le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Este guardián de la seguridad se veía más amable que el rubio. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros y le sonreía a todas las personas que lo saludaban, parecía popular entre ellos.

Entonces, el policía pelinegro se unió al rubio frente a un puesto de verduras.

—Oh, qué alegría verlos aquí señor Yami Yugi, señor Son Gokú — saludó el comerciante. Ambos policías respondieron con un "Buenos días" al unísono.

El rubio, llamado Yami Yugi, continuó entonces su camino, pero Son Gokú, el de cabello negro, se quedó platicando con el comerciante, quien amablemente, le obsequió dos manzanas.

— ¡Qué amable! No sabía cómo moría de hambre — respondió Gokú dándole una enorme mordida a una de las manzanas. El comerciante le sonrió a manera de respuesta.

Entonces Yami se detuvo y volteó a ver a su compañero.

— Son Gokú, conoces las reglas. Tenemos prohibido aceptar regalos — lo regañó.

— Oh no le diga eso, jefe Yami — intervino el vendedor — ha sido un obsequio de buena voluntad para el señor Gokú. Él es una buena persona.

— Gokú, no debes tomar las cosas que te dan. Recuerda que eres un policía, un guardián de la seguridad — volvió a destacar Yami.

Entonces Gokú, sin quitar su sonrisa, sacó de su bolsillo dos monedas y con gran destreza las aventó hacia un tronco hueco de bambú que el comerciante tenía al lado de su puesto. Ahí iban las ganancias.

— Gracias por el obsequio, tenía demasiada hambre, pero usted sabe cómo es el jefe Yami. Él es un hombre muy correcto y es mejor no hacerlo enfadar — añadió Gokú para luego, guiñarle un ojo.

Ambos policías emprendieron su camino, y Syaoran, quien observaba atento la escena, corrió al puesto donde antes habían estado Yami y Gokú. Mientras ellos se alejaban, el de ojos cafés los siguió con la mirada y pudo notar que un hombre que estaba en los edificios que estaban al borde de la plaza - parecía un restaurant - le silbaba a uno de ellos.

Fue Gokú quien volteó, entonces, este sujeto le aventó un papel que el pelinegro atrapó con destreza, luego, el extraño desapareció. Yami volteó para ver qué sucedía, pero Gokú respondió que sólo había saludado a un viejo conocido. El jefe continuó su camino y detrás de él, Gokú.

— Disculpe, ¿Quiénes son los hombres que estuvieron aquí? — preguntó Syaoran al comerciante.

— Ah, ellos son el señor Gokú y el jefe Yami, ambos policías. Son buenas personas - respondió el aludido.

— Ya veo. Es que busco a una persona aquí.

— Llegaste al lugar indicado. Llevo viviendo en esta aldea más de 50 años, así que si buscas a alguien, es probable que sepa de quién se trata.

— ¡Genial! Mire, se trata de un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, muy, muy rico y que sabe kung fu.

El comerciante se quedó pensativo por algunos instantes.

— ¿No lo conoce, cierto?

— Conozco a un hombre rico, y que sabe de artes marciales, pero es muy joven. De ahí en fuera, nadie parece encajar en esa descripción.

— Ya veo — lamentó Syaoran mientras tomaba una pera del puesto y le daba una mordida.

— ¡Jovencito! Tendrás que pagarlo — exclamó el vendedor.

Li sólo se rió y lanzó dinero al tronco de bambú a donde Gokú había hecho lo mismo instantes anteriores. El joven emprendió también el camino y se detuvo al ver que el hombre que había interceptado al policía momentos antes, salía del restaurante. Lo observó bien. Era un muchacho de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello negro y ojos azules. Sus ropas eran parecidas a las de un luchador.

"Vaya. Tres personas peculiares he conocido en mi primer día aquí" pensó para sí el de los ojos cafés. "Esto se pone interesante".


	3. Hola, soy Amaia

_Syaoran se alista para pasar su primera noche en la aldea. Mientras se resigna a dormir en la calle, conoce a una amable jovencita que por curiosidad, lo hospedará en su casa._

_— Allá afuera hay un chico que busca al señor de 60 años que sabe de kung fu._  
_— ¿De nuevo? _  
_— Abuelo, no eres tú al que buscan, ¿verdad?_

**III**

El frío de la oscuridad no era mucho, pero Syaoran, sentado en la acera, se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener el calor del cuerpo y pensar mejor cómo pasaría su primera noche en Shufangya. Recorrió el lugar con tanto interés, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido. Además, le dolían los pies, por lo que se sentó cerca de donde había visto a los policías hace algunas horas. Las luces de los edificios de alrededor estaban encendidas, pero ya no había tantas personas en la calle.

Syaoran cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba por la misma acera donde él descansaba. Era una chica que llevaba lo que parecía ser una olla de comida en las manos. Se veía joven, vestía el traje típico de las aldeas chinas, y llevaba el cabello corto, debajo de los hombros con las partes delanteras más largas que las traseras. Parecía amable. Le preguntaría a ella sobre los lugares para alojarse ahí.

— Ea, señorita.

— ¿Sí? — respondió ella mientras se detenía ante el jovencito.

— Disculpe la molestia. Es que deseaba hacerle una consulta. Mire, soy nuevo en este lugar y en realidad no conozco a nadie. Me gustaría que me recomendara algún lugar donde alojarme.

—¡Vaya! — exclamó la mujer — Parece una plaga de nuevos residentes en Shufangya. Sin ofender, claro.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Syaoran — ¿Ha llegado mucha gente?

— Emm, bueno, no mucha gente que digamos, pero unos llegan, otros vuelven y el caso es que tenemos alguna que otra gente nueva en la aldea… Y, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— Busco a una persona por el encargo de mi maestro. Verás, él me dio un recado para esa persona, pero no tengo idea de quién sea, me dio pocas pistas y sólo sé que vive aquí.

— ¿Y cómo es? — preguntó la chica — Quizá pueda ayudarte.

— Es un hombre de más de 60 años, rico y que sabe kung fu.

— ¿Un peleador? — cuestionó ella.

— Sí.

La chica se quedó pensativa. Un peleador. ¿Kung fu? La misma persona por quien alguien más había preguntado días antes. Se lo tenía que ir a contar a su abuelo.

— Oye, si quieres puedo preguntarle a mi abuelo sobre un lugar donde te puedas quedar. Mira, voy a entregar esta comida a una mujer que lo lleva a un barrio donde hay personas pobres para que tengan algo que comer, y luego regresaré al restaurant.

—Si quiere la acompaño y le ayudo a llevar la comida.

Ella asintió. Rápido, ambos jóvenes fueron a entregar la comida y pronto estuvieron de vuelta.

— Por cierto, soy Amaia.

— Yo Syaoran.

Amaia entró a un restaurant. Syaoran esperó en la puerta, pero una seña de la chica le invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar que ya estaba vacío pues había cerrado hace algunos minutos. Ella entró a otro compartimento del lugar.

—Abuelo, tengo algo que decirle — comentó ella mientras sus abuelos lavaban algunos de los trastes que habían sido ensuciados. El aludido levantó el rostro y con la mirada le invitó a continuar.

— Allá afuera hay un chico que busca al señor de 60 años que sabe de kung fu.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Abuelo, no eres tú al que buscan, ¿verdad?

— No, Mai. Yo tengo 78 años, ya te lo he dicho varias veces y no soy millonario. Pero me extraña que de nuevo alguien busque a ese señor. Sobre todo porque en este pueblo las únicas personas millonarias son los Kaiba, y el jefe de esa familia no tiene más de 30 años.

—Quiere un lugar donde quedarse, y pensé que si lo dejamos alojarse aquí, quizá sepamos pronto qué trama.

— Amaia, no podemos estar metiendo personas extrañas a este lugar — agregó su abuela, quien se integró a la charla — menos teniendo a una señorita tan linda como tú.

— Vamos, abuelita Mei, no soy una niña indefensa — respondió Amaia — Pero el hecho de que hayan llegado personas nuevas al pueblo, y dos de ellas busquen al mismo personaje me empieza a dar desconfianza. Al menos este chico parece buena persona.

Tras varios minutos, Syaoran vio que de la puerta donde Amaia había entrado hace rato, salía ella acompañada de dos ancianos que debían ser sus abuelos.

— Así que tú eres el chico nuevo en Shufangya. Soy Tieh Shen, y ella, mi esposa Mei Shen.

— Son mis abuelos — añadió Amaia sonriendo y mira, no tenemos mucho que ofrecerte, pero puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. Hay un cuarto donde podrás pasar la noche aquí, en la planta baja.

— ¿De verdad? — respondió Syaoran emocionado — Vaya, les agradezco mucho, y lo que tenga que pagar, no duden que…

— No jovencito — añadió el viejo Shen — tómalo como un gesto de bienvenida a nuestra bella aldea.

Minutos después, la vieja Mei llegó con varios platos de comida para el huésped. Amaia se sentó con él y platicaron. La chica no tendría más de 20 años, y era de lindo semblante. Ojos azules grandes y cabello negro que le quedaba encima de los hombros, pero lo más atrayente de ella era su personalidad: amable, platicadora y animosa.

— Dime algo, Syaoran. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Yo, 18 Amaia. ¿Y tú?

— Vaya. Te gano por dos años. Tengo 20 — añadió ella sonriendo — Oye, por la forma de tu cuerpo, ¿eres peleador, cierto?

— Emm, no soy peleador sólo es que …

— ¿Sabes kung fu? — cuestionó ella.

— Un poco, sólo algunas técnicas.

— Yo también sé pelear eh, no te confíes de mi apariencia inofensiva — añadió ella guiñándole el ojo.

Mientras conversaban, Syaoran disfrutaba la rica gama de alimentos que le habían proporcionado. Después de todo, el día no había terminado nada mal. No tenía muchas pistas, pero había conocido personas interesantes y ahora gracias a la amabilidad — y curiosidad que él desconocía — de Amaia, dormiría seguro y bien alimentado.

_*El físico de Amaia es muy parecido al de Hotaru de Sailor Moon, pero más grande, como de 20 años._


End file.
